


Experimentation

by Azraeldigabriel



Series: A Beautiful Coexistence [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, believeinasmilingcecil, canon-divergent, in which cecil is no longer afraid of mirrors, surprisingly enough, there's a relationship blossoming here, this wasn't supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraeldigabriel/pseuds/Azraeldigabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they're going to coexist, Cecil and Smiles have to work out the logistics of their control. It doesn't lead where they expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully these small little tidbits are enjoyable! If you like them or wish to scream at me about them, go on and send me a message at azraeldigabriel.tumblr.com, or check out my RP blog that inspired this series, believeinasmilingcecil.tumblr.com!

“P a l m e r, do try to c o o p e r a t e.” The Smiling God sneered at his vessel, who was standing stone still in front of a covered floor length mirror. The mirror had originally been bought for Carlos’ use, but since the scientist was now trapped in the otherworldly desert, it remained covered to protect Cecil. “Just take the sheet o f f.” he crooned, knowing full well that the radio host was not keen on looking at the body they now shared.

However, this was for practice. They had decided to work in tandem to become used to one another, and this was the perfect place to start. Because the god was housed within Cecil’s mind, he was unable to move anything but the man’s mouth, and even that required a good source of energy. They were experimenting now to see the extent of the deity’s functioning in Cecil’s body.

Cecil gulped, running a shaking hand through his hair before snatching at the sheet and cringing as he pulled it away. He dared to look at the body he now shared with a very unwelcome guest, standing still and letting the god take his fill of the view.

“Shall we b e g i n? I k n o w I can make you s p e a k, but what e l s e?” he cooed, Cecil merely shrugging in response. “I’m not sure… You certainly can’t move me. Only I can do that, it seems.” He ran his fingers nervously over the tattoos on his forearm, tracing the swirling designs that followed his touch much like a wave. This got the deity’s attention, his side of Cecil’s smile curling upwards. “Oh y e s. Your t a t t o o s. Remove your s h i r t , Palmer. Let’s see if I can move t h o s e.”

The host hesitated for only a moment before moving to unbutton his shirt, letting it drop from his shoulders and arms and revealing the full extent of his tattoos. They looped in ever-changing patterns, the dark purple ink flowing in liquid movements over Cecil’s skin, almost caressing it. The deity cooed audibly, cracking his vessel’s face into a grin. “How l o v e l y. Now hold out your a r m s and we’ll s e e.”

All at once, a flash of light streaked through the dark ink of his tattoos, a bioluminescent glow permeating the twilight of his room. The surges of light came brighter and faster until the winding ink on his arms was a strange mixture of dark purple and glimmering gold. “It would s e e m I c a n control them, d a r l i n g Cecil.” The deity chuckled softly at his vessel’s whimper. “What about my tentacles?” Cecil questioned, turning in the mirror so the deity could get a good view of the circular runes on his back. His extra appendages had been a gift, so to speak, from the Voice when he had first accepted his career, along with the tattoos and his semi-omniscient third eye.

The god was silent for some time, seemingly concentrating. Sure enough, six thin, spectral tentacles wafted their way from his vessel’s rune-covered back, curling protectively around the man’s body and brushing against him like the many tails of a cat. “E x c e l l e n t.” the deity snarled, breaking his silence and causing Cecil to jump. This would make things quite a bit easier, if he could master the use of his host’s appendages, but it still took an obscene amount of effort. The god had noticed how Cecil was starting hunch over slightly, a sure sign that he was getting tired. “Palmer. R e t r a c t them and get u s into b e d before we f a i n t.” he sighed, falling quiet as Cecil moved to do so. He would try another experiment later on, whether his host was willing to do so or not.  
~~ 

The deity was rudely awoken by a particularly loud sunrise, cursing himself and the entirety of Night Vale for a brief moment. His host was still very much asleep; the god could see it in the still uncovered mirror. In this light, even with one eye half open that only emitted a bright glow, the deity assumed he could be deemed attractive. The poor dear had slept right through the sunrise, and it was becoming quite clear that the deity had drained his energy through his fiddling.

However, there was one more thing he’d wanted to try, and this was an excellent time to do so, seeing his vessel was still not awake. The god supposed, with enough energy, he could make his own corporeal form for at least a few brief hours. He would be able to keep his essence with Cecil, whilst gaining the ability to move freely in a body of his own. So, he forced himself to relax, in turn forcing his host to relax ever further into sleep.

It took a fairly long while, but the deity did indeed feel it the moment it happened. He’d split from Cecil. He was now staring at the sleeping radio host’s back, and when he looked up into the mirror he could see his smile and eyes clearly, a faintly shimmering outline of a body becoming more visible with every passing second.

He flexed his fingers, content with the outcome. The deity played with the notion of getting out of bed and taking a stroll through Cecil’s apartment, but when his vessel stirred and curled deeper into his cocoon of blankets, he thought against it. Instead, he decided to run just a few more experiments, the first of which being running his newly corporeal fingers through his vessel’s hair. The only reaction he received was a faint nudge into his touch and a grumbled murmur that was barely coherent.

Another soft touch to Cecil’s shoulder earned him another grumble and a sigh of contentment, and the god wasted no time in slipping one arm underneath Cecil’s head and wrapping the other around his waist. He gently held him there, throwing caution to the wind. This was his host, his vessel, his body, and his Cecil. Despite the agreement between the two of them, the deity found himself insanely protective of the man. He pegged this to being the simple want to preserve his body, but it was starting to seem like more now.

As the god lay curled around his softly breathing host, one iridescent hand locked into his hair and face pressed into his shoulder to take in his scent, he realized that this could have truly been the best deal he’d ever made.


End file.
